Chip's Challenge 2
Chip's Challenge 2, commonly abbreviated CC2, is the sequel to Chip's Challenge made by Chuck Sommerville. It contains 200 new levels featuring CC1 tiles and new tiles. It is also released along with a rerelease of the original 149 levels of Chip's Challenge 1. It is often confused with Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2 or other custom level sets which claim to be CC2. Chip's Challenge 2 had been finished since at least 2002, but publishing issues halted its release. On 17 April 2015, it was announced that Chip's Challenge 2 would be released on Steam in conjuction with a Chip's Challenge 1 rerelease. Release problems Chip's Challenge 2 remained unreleased for over a decade. This is because the rights to the game were sold to Bridgestone Media after the original publisher of Chip's Challenge, Epyx Inc., declared bankruptcy. Bridgestone Media refused to release the game unless a large, unspecified amount of money was paid. Due to this, the Chip's Challenge community put together Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2 (CCLP2), a collection of 149 fan made levels. Chuck initially tried to avoid this situation by adapting the game's tiles and graphics into a different format, called Puzzle Studio. Since the graphics, sounds and source-code are different, as with Tile World compared to the original Chip's Challenge, it would have be a legal copy of the game had it been completed. Chuck's Challenge 3D was released in early 2014 and served as a spiritual successor of Chip's Challenge, in lieu of Chip's Challenge 2. The game includes 150 original levels and some tiles not seen in Chip's Challenge 2. One AVI of a specific CC2 level, named Pigeon Holes, was released in 2002, and is downloadable at Anders Kaseorg's web site, and also viewable as the second video below. On 26 March 2015, Chuck Sommerville released a video of CC2 running on the Steam gaming platform, showing the first level of the game. On 17 April 2015, it was announced that Chip's Challenge 2 would be released on Steam on 28 May 2015. List of designers List of CC2 levels, in chronological order # Lesson 1 # All Ice # Key Mania # All Shook Up # Down and Out # Door Ways # Turtle Blocks # Swivels # Lesson 2 # Alone # Tumblers # Force Perimeter # Seven Up # Run-Around # Watch Your Step # Sea Turtles # Frozen # No Turning Back # Lesson 3 # Cobbler # Eight Ways # Mind Game # Tricked Ya! # Jay Walker # Triathlon # Chamber Bomb # Climbing # Sapper Do # Lesson 4 # Inlay # Ice Dancing # Revelations # Identity Crisis # Globs # Chips? # Spring Mines # Hotkeys # Quick Time # Quick Time II # Quick Time III # Freeze Frame # You Must Be Joking # Reticulating Splines # Silo Bomber # Middle School # Long Lost Friend # Desert Oasis # Trial of Elements # Caitlyn's Maze # Lesson 5 # Mazes # Confusion # Quickchip # Sauce for the Goose # T-N-T Time # Quick Thinking # Monty Haul # Gold Rush # Trial and Error? # Lesson 6 # Feeding Time # Grab Bag # Disciple # Practice # Chip Himself # Electric Trap # Ghost Trap # Lights Out # Lookalike # Rail Bowling # Lesson 7 # On and Off # Ghost Bridge # Mush # Dress Code # Thaw # The Rover Room # Strict Process # Onion # Chip Palace # Campfires # Avalanche # Double Dare # Off Key # Scrambled Eggs # Tank Help # X Marks the Spot # Escape # Closet # Evil Twin # Monster Race # Tripwires # Apartments # Decisions # Ouroboros # Easy? # Think Fast # Sibling Rivalry # Binary # Crazy # Tank Blocker # Obstacles # Runway # Pieces of Eight # All-in-One # Maze of the Obeyor # Wing and a Prayer # Repaer Mirg # Say "Cheese" # Flea Market # Sdrawkcab # Bowl to Freedom # Teeth Attack # In the Long Run # Double Trouble # Ghostbombs # Room #9 # Ship Ahoy # Ghost # Foursome # Flip-Flop # Fire and Ice # Chaoslands # Yellow Brick Road # Wolfpack # Ice Threat # Bomber Maze # Winter in the Marsh # Firing Range # Nonsense # Jetline # Breaking In # Panic Chip # Re:Think # Clueless # Big House # On the Run # Construction Zone # Re:Think II # Rebel # Logic Prison # Fish and Chips # Caverns # The Village # Turning Point # Barricade Brigade # Factory # Tank Rush # Banquet Hall # Rush # Minefield # Pattern Buffers # Deathtrap # Pigeon Holes # Venice # In the Slime # Swivel Motel # No Easy Task # In & Out # Antarctica # Dodgeball # Ice Castle # Blox # Cross-Circuit # Melinda 911 # Quadro # Prey # Phase Four # Bombs Quad # Practice to Perfect # Haunted Castle # Campgrounds # Clear Out # Blocky Trouble # Thinktank # Line and Sinker # Mine Challenge # Breaking the Ice # In & Out II # Smuggler # Deadmeat # Sea Queue # Hired Hand # Gears # Slambam # Da Bomb # Endangered Species # Clone # Island # Dysphoria # Push Up Maze # Boiler Room # Tank War # Memories # Spare Me # Swamp # Blockcombo 4 # Chip Off the Block # Room to Breathe # Crazy II Category:Chip's Challenge